Quotes Form The Twilight Saga
by vampirecullenaddict
Summary: These are just some quotes for all those people who get tired of reading storied now and then. I will have quotes from all the books in here. Enjoy!
1. Twilight

**A/N**

**Hey guys! These are just some (or a lot) of quotes from the Twilight Saga. They're for all of those people that get tired of reading stories and… well yeah!**

_Twilight_

Charlie wasn't comfortable with expressing his emotions out loud. I inherited that from him. – Bella

Sometimes I wondered if I was seeing the same things through my eyes that the rest of the world was seeing through theirs. – Bella

I stared because their faces, so different, so similar, were all devastatingly, inhumanly beautiful. – Bella on the Cullens

My face is so easy to read – my mother always calls me her open book. – Bella to Edward

After that, he was in my dreams nearly every night, but always on the periphery, never within reach. – Bella on Edward

I wasn't interesting. And he was. Interesting… and brilliant… and mysterious… and perfect… and beautiful… and possibly able to lift full-sized vans with one hand. – Bella on Edward

Do you like scary stories? – Jacob to Bella

I didn't know if there ever was a choice, really. I was already in too deep. – Bella

I should be afraid – I knew I should be, but I couldn't feel the right kind of fear. – Bella

You don't care if I'm a monster? If I'm not human? – Edward to Bella

His eyes missed nothing. – Bella on Edward

Darcy had never been so bewitched by any woman as he was by her. – Darcy on Elisabeth, _Pride and Prejudice_

What if he asked me to stay away from him? I couldn't keep that promise. – Bella on Edward

About three things I was absolutely positive. First, Edward was a vampire. Second, there was a part of him – and I didn't know how potent that part might be – that thirsted for my blood. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him. – Bella

Do you truly believe that you care more for me than I do for you? – Edward to Bella

You're doing it again… Dazzling me. – Bella to Edward

It must be a hard thing, to be a father; living in fear that your daughter would meet a boy she liked, but also having to worry if she didn't. How ghastly it would be, I thought, shuddering, if Charlie had even the slightest inkling of what I did like. – Bella

Edward in the sunlight was shocking… His skin, white despite the faint flush from yesterday's hunting trip, literally sparkled, like thousands of tiny diamonds were embedded in the surface… A perfect statue, carved in some unknown stone, smooth like marble, glittering like crystal. – Bella

The meadow, so spectacular to me at first, paled next to his magnificence. – Bella on Edward

It's too easy to be myself with you. – Edward to Bella

Never forget I am more dangerous to you than I am to anyone else. – Edward to Bella

My affections and wishes are unchanged, but one word from you will silence me on this subject forever. – Darcy to Elisabeth, _Pride and Prejudice_

You are the most important thing to me now. The most important thing to me ever. – Edward to Bella

I knew at any moment it could be too much, and my life could end – so quickly that I might not even notice. And I couldn't make myself be afraid. I couldn't think of anything, except that he was touching me. – Bella on Edward

But you see, just because we've been… dealt a certain hand… it doesn't mean that we can't choose to rise above – to conquer the boundaries of a destiny that none of us wanted. – Edward to Bella

I love you… I will always love you, no matter what happens now – Bella to Edward

There was no point in indulging in more terror, more anxiety. My path was set. I just had to follow it now. – Bella

Neither duty, nor honour, nor gratitude… have any possible claim on me. – Elisabeth to Lady Catherine de Bourgh, _Pride and Prejudice_

I heard my favorite sound in the world: Edward's quiet laugh, weak with relief – Bella

Twilight, again… another ending. No matter how perfect the day is, it always has to end. – Edward to Bella

Some things don't have to end. – Bella to Edward

In vain have I struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you hoe ardently I admire and love you. – Darcy to Elisabeth, _Pride and Prejudice_

Mostly I dream about being with you forever. – Bella to Edward


	2. New Moon

New Moon

These violent delights have violent ends. And in their triumph die, like fire and powder, with as they kiss, consume. – Frior Lawrence to Romeo, _Romeo and Juliet_

Here he was, strolling gracefully toward me – with the most beautiful smile on his angel's face. – Bella on Edward

I've never had much patience with Romeo… Mistake after mistake. Could he have destroyed his own happiness any more thoroughly? – Edward to Bella

I had to keep moving. If I stopped looking for him, it was over. Love, life, meaning… over. – Bella on Edward

Tonight the sky was utterly black. Perhaps there was no moon tonight – a lunar eclipse, a new moon… I shivered though I wasn't cold. – Bella

Time passes. Even when it seems impossible… It passes unevenly in strange lurches and dragging lulls, but pass it does. Even for me. – Bella

I saw no reason for fear. I couldn't imagine anything in the world that there was left to be afraid of. – Bella

Forbidden to remember, terrified to forget; it was a hard line to walk. – Bella

Maybe someday, years from now… I would be able to look on those few short months that would always be the best of my life. – Bella

Jacob was simply a perpetually happy person, and he carried that happiness with him like an aura, sharing it with whoever was near him. – Bella

There was something to search for. Unattainable and impossible, uncaring and distracted… but he was out there, somewhere. I had to believe that. – Bella on Edward

It was strange for me, being this close – emotionally rather than physically, though the physical was strange for me, too – to another human being. – Bella on Jacob

I tried to tell myself that the fear was pointless. I'd already lived through the worst thing possible. In comparison with that, why should anything frighten me now? I should be able to look at death in the face and laugh. – Bella

I could think of one place… One place that would always belong to him and no one else. A magic place, full of light. The beautiful meadow I'd seen only once in my life, lit by sunshine and the sparkle of his skin. – Bella on Edward

The shadows didn't seem as dark as usual. Not with my personal sun along. – Bella on Jacob

It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. – Romeo, _Romeo and Juliet_

I was like a lost moon – my planet destroyed in some cataclysmic, disaster-movie scenario of desolation – that continued, nevertheless, to circle in a tight little orbit around the empty space left behind, ignoring the laws of gravity. – Bella

How was I ever going to fight the blurring lines in out relationship when I enjoyed being with him so much? – Bella on Jacob

I hadn't said one word that was a lie, but I should have lied. The truth was wrong, it would hurt him. I would let him down. – Bella on Jacob

I had never meant to love him. One thing I truly knew – knew it in the pit of my stomach, in the center of my bones, knew it from the crown of my head to the soles of my feet, knew it deep in my empty chest – was how love gave someone the power to break you. – Bella on Jacob

His name burst through all the walls I'd built to contain it. Edward, Edward, Edward. – Bella

Is love a tender thing? It is too rough, Too rude, too boist'rous; and it pricks like thorn. – Romeo to Mercutio, _Romeo and Juliet_

There was a darkness in Jacob now. Like my sun had imploded. – Bella

I gad a secret that wasn't mine to tell, yet a secret I felt bound to protect. A secret that, suddenly, he seemed to know all about. – Bella on Jacob

Could a world really exist where ancient legends went wandering around the borders of tiny, insignificant towns, facing down mythical monsters? - Bella

It was bad enough that my best friend was a werewolf. Did he have to be a monster, too? – Bella on Jacob

Once you cared about a person, it was impossible to be logical about them anymore. – Bella

How do you know me so well, Jacob? Sometimes it's like you can read my mind. – Bella

Love is irrational, I reminded myself. The more you loved someone, the less sense anything made. – Bella

Could I betray my absent heart to save my pathetic life? – Bella

It was like someone had died – like I had died. Because it had been more than just losing the truest of true loves, as if that were not enough to kill anyone. It was also losing a whole future, a whole family – the whole life that I'd chosen… - Bella

It was easier when we were both human, wasn't it? – Jacob to Bella

How strongly are you opposed to grand theft auto? – Alice to Bella

It was really him, no hallucination this time. And I realized that my delusions were more flawed than I'd realized; there'd never done him justice. – Bella on Edward

Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night. – Romeo on Juliet, _Romeo and Juliet_

It was heaven – Right smack in the middle of hell. – Bella

Before you, Bella, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, But there were stars – points of light and reason. … And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. – Edward

He really did want me the way I wanted him – forever. – Bella on Edward


End file.
